Warmth in My Heart
by TARDIS1039
Summary: A normal snowy day turns disaster and Mike and Zoey are in the middle of it. This summary sucks.


**Hello there, fellow users, this is TARDIS1039 here with my second story of Zoke Week. Today's prompt is 'Snow or Next Generation' but I chose Snow because of reasons. So I don't own Total Drama or its respective characters, so enjoy!**

It was winter in the Big Apple, snow covered the sidewalks and cars were driving slowly so that they wouldn't crash because of the ice on the roads. Among the citizens of New York were Mike and Zoey, who were building a snowman together. Two years have passed since All Stars and it's only a few days till Christmas.

"Damn, this snowman looks cool, no pun intended" Mike said as he's putting the finishing touches on the snowman.

"Wait, it's not finished yet…" Zoey stated.

"It's not? What's wrong?" Mike asked, confused.

"It just needs this…" Zoey said before grabbing coal, twigs and a carrot.

Zoey began to place the twigs on the sides to represent arms, coal to represent eyes and the mouth and finally placing a carrot in the middle of the head to represent the nose.

"Yep, that's definitely much better than it was" Mike commented.

"I know!" Zoey said as she and Mike high-fived.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew from nowhere, and the sky got a little bit darker, many people saw this and started to flee.

"What's going on?" Zoey wondered, a bit concerned.

"Blizzard!" A random citizen called out.

"Uh, oh" Mike stated.

Mike grabbed Zoey's hand.

"We have to get back to the apartment" Mike suggested.

"No need to tell me twice" Zoey said.

Mike and Zoey, along with other citizens, fled to their apartment. But it was too late, the blizzard had hit the city, Mike couldn't see much but he could see some images of shops and roads.

"Hey you, come inside!" A man shouted.

Mike immediately headed to the voice and entered a café, he instantly recognised the café, it was a café that was next door to his apartment building, it was fully lit up, and Mike's eyes squinted as he emerged from a dark place to a bright place.

Mike sighed with relief.

"Glad we got out of that, right, Zoey?" Mike questioned to Zoey, but when he turned around to hear her reply, she wasn't here.

"Zoey!?" Mike panicked, placing his hands on the side of his head.

Mike started to head back outside, the café owner grabbed him when he was about to open the door.

"You crazy!? You'll freeze to death!" The Café Owner stated.

"But my girlfriend's out there!" Mike said.

"It's too late, she'll freeze" The Café Owner said.

Suddenly there was a thud on the window; an arm was placed on the glass. The arm was wearing a red coat with fur on the cuffs.

"I know that coat anywhere, that's Zoey's!" Mike said as he started to open the door.

Mike turned to Zoey, who looked very, very cold.

"Oh my god, Zoey!" Mike said, panic in his voice.

Mike picked Zoey up and walked back into the café. When Mike got back inside, he placed Zoey on the floor. Zoey looked very blue and was shivering violently; her hair had little bits of ice and snow in it. Mike soon cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry, Zoey, I'm here for you…" Mike whispered.

"M-M-Mike?" Zoey croaked.

"Hey, I'm here" Mike said.

"I-I-It wasn't y-y-your fault…" Zoey quivered.

"Yes it was, I left you behind, I'm sorry" Mike stated.

"I-I-it's ok…" Zoey shuddered.

"Let's headed back to the apartment, go and warm you up" Mike suggested.

"G-G-Good idea, M-M-Mike" Zoey murmured.

Mike picked Zoey, the same way that a groom would carry his bride after their wedding, and carried her back to the apartment, Zoey leaned her head onto Mike's chest in order to keep warm.

Mike finally made it to the apartment and placed Zoey on the couch, she was unconscious from the cold. Mike immediately wrapped a blanket around her, placed a hot flannel on her head and filled a bucket full of hot water and placed Zoey's feet into it.

"I hope she's okay, and not have hypothermia, oh I hope not" Mike said to himself, worried for Zoey.

The next morning, there was snow still falling, the blizzard had died down from yesterday however no one was outside today. Zoey eye's flickered open to see the apartment. Zoey turned to see Mike, sleeping on a chair opposite her, Zoey smiled at the fact that Mike was looking after her.

Zoey removes all the stuff that she had on her from yesterday and went towards Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mike smiled after the kiss and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Zoey?" Mike asked.

"Better, still a bit cold though…" Zoey replied.

"Glad you're okay" Mike said.

"Thanks for looking after me, Mike" Zoey thanked.

"Anything for my girl" Mike said.

Mike and Zoey kissed and then it turned into an embrace.

"I love you, Mike" Zoey said as Mike smiles.

"I love you too, Zoey" Mike said.

 **That's the end of that… I think it's longer than the last one. Although this was written on the day before Christmas Eve, it's technically my first fanfic of 2016 as it got published in the New Year. There might be more Zoke fics in 2016, feel free to leave any idea but also you should look out for these stories in the future:**

 **Secret Wars: A Multi-Crossover Sequel (hopefully), Drama Dooby Doo (Scooby-Doo/Total Drama), Scooby and the Ghostbusters (Scooby-Doo/Ghostbusters), The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama (Doctor Who/Total Drama), Transformers: PrimeVerse (Transformers), Scooby-Doo and the Assassin's Creed (Scooby-Doo/Assassin's Creed).**

 **And of course updates of the stories I have now (except for the one-shots). Anyway I'll be updating in the New Year: On the Run, The Fandom Race, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo and of course, the Civil War series.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Allons-y!**


End file.
